


Build Me Up, I Love To Tear Myself Down (or Chloe needs a little love from her girls)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I’m so sorry y’all, Other, mentions of eating disorders, okay this is unfinished, ya girl wrote some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: After a particularly hard day at rehearsals, Chloe needs her girls to remind her just how perfect she really is.Mentions of eating disorders. Kind of angsty in the beginning. Ends with smut, but you can just skip over it.





	Build Me Up, I Love To Tear Myself Down (or Chloe needs a little love from her girls)

**Author's Note:**

> This feels unfinished - okay, this IS unfinished. I left this off in an awkward spot, and I don’t usually do second chapters, but if y’all like it please let me know and I’ll write out the ending this deserves!

It had been ten years since Beca lead the Bellas to find their new voice. Since they had become international stars for how they reshaped the world of acapella singing. 

There were reunion performances every year, but this was no reunion. The Barden Bellas had been asked to go on a world tour, contracted for a year, performing at some of the biggest venues worldwide. Madison Square Garden sold out within minutes of tickets being for sale. 

The world went absolutely nuts for the Bellas, their worldwide tour quickly rising to be one of the most popular touring events in history. 

They had only two weeks left to prepare for the first show, and everyone’s nerves were on edge. Chloe had choreographed everything to perfection, Beca working tirelessly over their set and mixes, and Aubrey whipping the girls into shape. 

Everything was riding on this tour, with Chloe, Beca and Aubrey being publically out as a polyamorous couple and having all quit their jobs in order to focus entirely on the tour. 

“We dedicated over a decade of our lives to this, there’s no way we could half ass this tour.” Aubrey repeated this same phrase to every reporter who interviewed them, her smile strained. 

With only six rehearsals left until their kickoff show, tensions were high. The day had been filled with rehearsing their set until their feet bled - literally. The soles of Chloe’s feet were blistered and battered by the end of the day, having the most intense dance role in their performance. 

When it came time to try on their costumes, there was a noticeable shift in the redhead’s behavior. Chloe stood in front of the mirror, hands ghosting down her body with a hint of a frown on her lips. 

She looked gorgeous, dolled up in a vintage styled red and white striped top and high waisted denim jeans. Her hair was curled, fiery locks cascading over her perfectly made up face. 

Aubrey noticed the shift first, standing behind her girlfriend and resting her hands on Chloe’s hips. She tried to follow her gaze, but the redhead’s eyes snapped to the floor when she noticed Aubrey’s eyes on her. 

“Chlo, honey? What’s wrong?” Her hands ran up and down the redhead’s forearms softly, concern reaching her eyes. 

“Nothing.” Chloe’s reply was short and snappy, she winced when she saw the blonde recoil at her words. 

It took an act of god to pull Chloe back to the present enough to take off her costume and get ready to leave. Beca had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout everything, her own stresses about their mixes coming to a front. 

Aubrey tried to coax Chloe out to the car, earning a snarl from the redhead. All of the other Bellas jumped back, exiting the rehearsal space as quickly as possible. 

“I’ll drive myself. Ride with Beca.” Her voice was cold, harsh. It was so unlike her that it scared Aubrey - and Beca by proxy. Chloe turned on her heel and hurried out to the car, tires spinning as she pulled out of the parking lot faster than she should have. 

Tension hung in the air, Aubrey and Beca staring at each other with wide eyes. Neither woman could speak, big tears welling up in Aubrey’s eyes. They threatened to fall, but she wouldn’t succumb to her sadness and shock. 

“What the hell was that about?” Beca started, voice cautious. She moved slowly around the space, packing up more carefully than she usually would have. 

“I have no clue, honestly. Nothing even happened - she was just acting weird after we tried on our costumes.” Aubrey wiped furiously at her eyes, trying to will away the tears that threatened to fall. “She’s never been that mean to me. Not in front of the other Bellas, at least.” 

“I know, baby. I’ve got you. I know you don’t like the Bellas seeing that part of our relationship.” Beca moved up behind the blonde, wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s midsection and pressing soft kisses to the back of her neck. 

There was a long pause, Aubrey melting into Beca’s arms while the smaller brunette rubbed soothing circles on Aubrey’s hips. The action earned a pleased whine from the taller woman, eyes slipping shut as she nearly fell asleep standing up - everything had been so exhausting lately, and her growing age brought about a new challenge while completing the choreography and singing. 

“Hey, Bree?” 

“Mm, huh?” Aubrey’s eyes fluttered open, finishing her sentence with a small yawn she attempted to hide in her shoulder. 

“You don’t think Chloe’s getting bad again, do you?” Beca’s voice dropped to a whisper, fingers absentmindedly brushing through blonde hair. 

“I don’t know, Becs. I really don’t. I just care about her, you know? I love her - I love you - and I don’t want to see her hurting.” Aubrey’s voice was laced with concern, smiling slightly as Beca turned so that they were facing the mirror. Their height difference was almost comical, yet comforting in that way that Beca could only draw out of Aubrey. 

“I love you too, Bree. Why don’t we go check on Chlo? Then we can figure out dinner and cuddle. We haven’t really eaten well over the past few weeks, I’m starving for a good meal.” 

—————

Chloe swung the front door open with more force than intended. The familiar knot formed in her throat as she threw her bag down on the ground. She didn’t want to cry, didn’t want to admit to feeling weak, yet the tears began to fall hot and heavy down her face. 

Knowing her girlfriends would be home soon, she ran a scalding shower while simultaneously knocking over everything in her path. It was rare that she felt such a rage towards herself, and she only ever unleashed it when she was alone. 

Chloe practically tore her clothing off, standing in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom. When they moved into their home, Beca had insisted that they didn’t need a big mirror for this exact reason. 

The redhead pinched at her stomach and attempted to push her breasts up and together, sobs wracking her lithe frame. She hated everything about her body, from her height to her weight to the size of her feet. 

Caught up in her self loathing, she shoved the end table on her way into the rapidly cooling shower. A clatter brought her out of her rage - laying shattered on the floor was the picture of Beca, Aubrey and Chloe on their anniversary several years back. It was taken by a waiter shortly after Aubrey presented them with the most gorgeous promise rings that Chloe had ever seen. 

She sunk down to the floor, sitting amidst the shattered glass, and began to openly sob. She curled into a ball, head between her knees, while she fidgeted with her ring - she wore it every day as a promise of how much she loved her girlfriends. 

Chloe’s mind began to swim with thoughts of her girlfriends leaving her or hating her for the way she had acted. Most importantly, she had shattered the most precious frame Aubrey owned. 

The blonde was a huge photography fan, especially when it came to pictures of the Bellas or her girlfriends. She collected ornate picture frames, some with designs so intricate you could find a new detail after having looked at it for a year. 

Chloe ran her fingers over the shattered glass, hot tears still streaking down her face. How could her loves not hate her for behaving this way? 

————

Aubrey opened the door first, Beca having ran back to the store after some sports drinks. She took in the disaster and winced - if it was this bad, clearly something was really bothering Chloe. 

Hearing the shower, she cautiously made her way back to the bathroom, pausing to straighten up on her way. It broke her heart to see the redhead like this, so vulnerable and hurt. 

Aubrey let out a strangled gasp when she noticed Chloe, sitting amidst shattered glass, weeping while holding a photograph of them. She knelt down beside the redhead, carefully pulling the picture from her hands. 

“Chlo, hey baby. Shh, it’s me. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Aubrey’s voice was soothing, laying a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. 

“Fuck...just, f-fuck!” The redhead sobbed, reaching out for Aubrey to hold her. It was a rare sight, seeing Chloe upset. She was the one who held them together, sunny disposition uplifting everyone around her. 

“I’ve got you…” Aubrey breathed in Chloe’s ear, pulling the redhead out of the shattered glass and into her arms. “It’s okay, I’ve got you now. Let it all go, my darling.” 

Sobs wracked Chloe’s small frame while Aubrey ran her hands through long, fiery locks. It was hard seeing Chloe so broken and hurt - it reminded Aubrey of a darker time in their lives where Chloe fell apart in her arms almost every night during their freshman year. 

The two women were so wrapped up in each other that they barely noticed Beca coming in the front door. The brunette knelt down beside them, rubbing soft circles on Chloe’s back and shooting Aubrey a knowing glance. 

Aubrey mouthed a silent I love you to Beca, offering her a sad smile. They sat comforting Chloe until her sons turned into soft whines, Beca rubbing circles on the redhead’s back while Aubrey pet her hair tenderly. 

“Are you ready to talk, baby?” Beca’s words were soft, a tone no one but her loves would recognize. It was especially reserved for the afterglow of sex, lazy mornings, and when one of her girls was hurting. 

“I don’t want to, but I can.” Chloe’s voice was hoarse from crying and screaming. She refused to look up from her lap, wrapping her arms around herself when she realized that she was very naked and very vulnerable. 

The shower sat running, abandoned and forgotten. Beca retrieved Chloe’s silk robe, helping her into it while Aubrey kept her hands on the redhead’s shoulders in attempt to ground her. 

When the redhead was dressed, Aubrey gently led her over to the vanity and sat her down in the chair. She pressed a soft kiss to Chloe’s temple, watching out of the corner of her eye as Beca swept up the broken glass. 

The brunette ran her fingertips over the photograph, eyes welling with tears. Was Chloe that mad at them? After a decade, she felt comfortable enough with her relationship to not fear Aubrey and Chloe running away, but the shattered picture brought her old fears bubbling to the surface. 

Aubrey brushed back fiery locks, pulling them up into a messy bun before gently washing Chloe’s face. She applied moisturizer whilst humming one of Chloe’s favorite songs - Can’t Help Falling In Love - in attempt to relax the redhead and Beca who was stood frozen in place. 

There was a long pause after Aubrey had finished with Chloe’s face and she took the opportunity to gently draw patterns on the redhead’s shoulder blade. She cleared her throat, looking pointedly at the other two women. 

“We need to have a conversation.” She winced at how ominous her words sounded. “Not a bad conversation - just a talk. But first, beer and pizza. Come on.” Aubrey helped Chloe up before extending a hand to Beca, leading her girlfriends to the couch and tucking Chloe into a fuzzy blanket. 

The house was silent as Aubrey ordered and waited on their pizza. Beca fidgeted, wanting to jump out of her skin or run and scream. She didn’t do well with silence, especially tense silence. 

A sharp ring from the door broke them out of their silence, Beca jumping up to pay and bring the pizzas in while Aubrey got the beer. She looked over at Chloe with a soft smile, attempting to make the redhead feel at ease. 

“Chlo, honey? Do you want wine or beer?” 

“A beer, please, Bree. I uh- I...never mind.” Chloe trailed off, eyes not quite meeting Aubrey’s. 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Whatever is bothering you, we’ll get through it.” She answered with a loving smile, knowing exactly what Chloe was trying to say. 

Beca dished out the pizza while Aubrey brought the beer into the living room, setting it on the table before pulling her food down to the floor. 

The three women assumed their regular eating positions - Beca on the recliner with a lap desk, Aubrey laid on her stomach on the floor with her food in front of her, and Chloe cross legged on the couch with her plate in her lap. It was familiar, breaking some of the tension. 

They ate in silence, eyes trained on their plates. The seriousness of the situation hung in the air, Aubrey feeling especially jittery. She had never handled anxiety well, not even as a small child. She felt a lump in her throat and pushed to standing, downing her beer and grabbing a second without thought. 

“So. What’s going on?” Her eyes were trained on Chloe’s face, watching the redhead pale. 

“Uh, nothing.” 

“Don’t bullshit me.” Beca’s tone was distant, hurt. If anyone had to guess, it was because of the shattered picture. The tiny brunette had told her girlfriends about how her father threw and shattered her parents’ wedding photograph on his way out of the home, never to come home again. 

“Beca.” Aubrey warned, offering a supportive smile over at the redhead. She moved to the couch and set her hand on Chloe’s knee. “It’s not nothing, Chloe. Just talk to us, we love you.” 

Tears burned at the back of Beca’s eyes and the brunette looked into her lap. “Please, Chloe. I - god - we love you so much.” Her tone was broken, thick with tears that threatened to fall. 

With that, Aubrey began to weep. She hung her head, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She had failed her loves - her Chloe especially. It was a crushing feeling, knowing she didn’t do everything in her power to keep the redhead happy. 

Chloe let out a small whimper, wringing her hands in her lap. It pained her to have caused Aubrey and Beca so much distress. She nodded, shoulders slumping. 

“You guys really want to...you care?” 

“Of course! Chloe, don’t be stupid. After a decade you don’t think - you don’t know - how much we care?” Beca answered while Aubrey shot a thumbs up, still staring down at the ground. 

“Okay, alright. Uh, just let me…” Chloe downed the remainder of her beer, setting the empty bottle on the coffee table with a clink. 

“Go on.” Aubrey choked out. “I’m listening - we’re listening - and we love you.” Her voice was small, trying to hide the tears everyone knew were falling but pretended to ignore. 

“I’ve been bad off again. That whole rehearsal with our manager screaming at me to pick up the pace, move faster, sharper… Then we put our costumes on. I can’t stand the way I look - I’m too short and too large. My face is all wrong when I do my makeup. I feel unattractive.” Chloe whispered, twirling the promise ring on her finger. “I was so mad at myself - I looked terrible and wasn’t polished enough - I came home and I was just in a bad place. I was going to shower when I kicked the table and oh, god, Bree…” Chloe sobbed out, thinking of the picture frame. 

“I’ll replace the frame, baby. It’s okay, it really is. You’re perfect. Come here, come on.” Aubrey pulled Beca and Chloe into the bedroom, gently removing Chloe’s robe and standing her in front of the full length mirror.

Aubrey positioned herself behind the redhead, chest pressing into her left side as Beca fell into place at her right side. The brunette tilted Chloe’s chin up to look at herself in the mirror. 

All three women drew in a sharp breath at the sight in the mirror. Chloe’s lips were swollen from kisses earlier in the day. Her hair was up in a messy bun - Aubrey’s favorite - a few strands having slipped out and framed her face. 

Beca moved her hands to run down Chloe’s arm gently, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. The blonde ran her hand down Chloe’s taut abdomen, relishing in the way her girlfriend shuddered under her touch. 

“Look at yourself, baby. You’re perfect.” Beca’s voice was soft, her hands moving to cup Chloe’s breasts while Aubrey claimed her neck. 

“Just look at yourself, my darling.” Aubrey purred in Chloe’s ear, moving her hand to gently cup the redhead’s center. Her fingers idly ran through the small strip of red curls, a soft smile playing on her lips. 

Chloe’s head was swimming with lust and love, biting her bottom lip as she stared in the mirror. This was something her girls used to do to her before a performance. Her body relaxed under their touch, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she arched her back into Beca’s waiting hands. 

“P-please…” 

Aubrey just smirked, her finger running through Chloe’s folds. A soft shudder passed through the redhead’s body, her teeth grinding down on her bottom lip. The blonde ran a finger over Chloe’s clit, leaning over to place a heated kiss against Beca’s neck. 

“You’re so perfect, Chlo.” Beca breathed in her ear, fingers toying with Chloe’s nipples as she continued to firmly massage her breasts. The reaction it drew from the redhead - a sharp gasp and stifled moan - was enough to drive Beca into a frenzy. She inhaled, sharp and low, focusing on pleasuring the woman beneath her. 

It was always tender and slow when they made love to Chloe like this. It was as though they were teaching her how to love herself again. 

Chloe’s eyes screwed shut, overcome with the sensation of both of her girls pressed against her, two pairs of hands and lips wandering. A gentle tap on the chin had her eyes flying open, blue eyes nearly black with need. 

“Keep your eyes up, sweetheart. I need you to see how beautiful you are.” Aubrey’s voice was soft, eyes trained on Chloe’s lips in the mirror. She wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss her, kiss the plump, parted lips - but no, this was about Chloe. 

The redhead gasped and writhed under the skilled hands of her loves. They were always so skilled, knew exactly what she needed. Chloe wasn’t exactly a pillow princess, but she did love her pleasure. 

She tipped her head back, granting Beca better access to her neck. Chloe’s hands flexed at her sides, soft moans escaping her parted lips as Beca continued rolling her nipples between her fingers. 

The moans only encouraged the blonde, her hand picking up the pace as she slipped two fingers into the redhead, a proud smirk playing on her lips. It drove her crazy to see Chloe in such a state, eyes rolled back and half lidded, hips thrusting wantonly, chest heaving - the thoughts brought a bright blush to Aubrey’s face. 

Chloe fought to keep her eyes open as her hips thrust into Aubrey’s waiting hands. She turned to Beca, grabbing a fistful of dark hair and pulling he smaller brunette in for a deep, passionate kiss. A gentle bite to her bottom lip drew a sharp squeal, her blush matching her fiery hair. 

“Aubrey...Beca...f-fuck…” Chloe attempted to form a sentence, words lost as her release drew closer and more intense. 

“Are you close, baby? You are so, so perfect, my love. Look how beautiful you are.” Aubrey’s words were soft, yet dripping with sensuality. Dirty talk was never her strong suit, so the blonde typically stuck to sweet compliments. 

“Yeah. I am, yeah.” The redhead breathed, reaching her free hand back to wrap behind Aubrey’s neck. 

“Then come for me, baby.” Aubrey’s words were soft, free hand digging into Chloe’s perky ass while her hand sped up between her legs. Leaning down slightly, Aubrey bit down on Chloe’s collarbone and sucked, leaving a purple mark. 

Chloe screwed her eyes shut, pulling back from the brunette to gasp in a large breath. She felt herself coming undone, gripping harder in Beca’s hair as the brunette licked and sucked a line from the shell of her ear down to the base of her neck. 

“Come on, Chlo. God, you’re so fucking hot. I love watching Aubrey fuck you, baby. You should see yourself, baby.” Beca’s words were husked out, snaking her free hand to support Chloe’s waist while her lips brushed against the shell of her ear. 

Her hand continued to pinch and roll the erect nipple in her hand, and god damn, Beca could have creamed her panties like a schoolgirl at the sight of her girlfriend. 

It was too much for the redhead, and Chloe felt her orgasm wash over her in waves. She let out a deep moan, hips rolling as her head slammed back. The intensity of her release had her knees giving out and she tried to moan out a thank you to her loves, both Beca and Aubrey catching her and easing them into a sitting position on the floor. 

Aubrey’s hand miraculously maintained its place between Chloe’s legs, rubbing soft circles on her clit while she positioned them. She sat the redhead facing the mirror, her legs splayed out as she laid on Aubrey’s chest. 

The new position granted Beca better access to lick and suck on Chloe’s pert nipples as she came down from her high, moving to trail kisses down the redhead’s stomach. 

“Oh my - thank you - god damn, that was… Fuck!” Chloe exclaimed, breathless and sweaty. Her hair was falling out of the bun Aubrey carefully did it in, eyes slipping shut as she let out a groan. 

“That felt so good, loves. Mm, let me regain feeling in my legs again and then I’ll do you - and then you.” Chloe’s head lolled back, a dazed grin plastered on her face.


End file.
